realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Tradition
A magic tradition is a type of magic created or primary used by a single race, group or nation. Dark Magic Societies of the East *Imaskar (necromancers, pact magic users, shadow mages, truenamers, and warlocks would all fit this society... as would other mages dealing with portal, summoning, and construct magics) *Narfell (demonbinders, pact magic users, and warlocks would all fit this society well) *Theurgist Adepts (given that they delved into Imaskari magic, any of the Imaskari type casters would fit) *Pholzubbalt, The Mausoleum City (modern day The Boneyard) - city formed by renegade Mulhorandi wizards beneath Thesk about 100 years before Thayd and the Theurgist Adepts challenged Mulhorand. I would think this city was a secret behind the Theurgists that was never uncovered by the God-Kings. They were probably the ones who opened the Orcgate. *Set's worshippers - after Set is cast out, I'm sure there's dozens of necromancers making mummies and conjurers summoning fiends to harry the Mulhorandi empire. Some of these may have allied with the insurgents in Thay, only to be cast aside when the Zulkirship is formed. *Raumathari battlemages - the fact that Raumathar's studies built off the lore of Imaskar probably was a thorn in the side of the God-Kings. This study probably would have been suppressed. *Deep Imaskari cabal of necromancers - the cabal of necromancers who took over Deep Imaskar were overthrown. It doesn't mean they were destroyed. If they escaped, where did they go and what did they do? *Songfarla - this hidden gnome city is right on the border of Thay. When it held its short term war against Narfell, did it recover any lore? Has it infiltrated the school of illusion in Thay? *Crusaders of Myrkul - given that they freed Eltab and that Jorgmacdon Odesseiron bound Eltab, I'd say that this group had SOME kind of involvement with the formation of Thay (whether it was just leaving behind old lore that the Thayans uncovered or its actual members joining their ranks is debatable). Also, given that the most active religion behind Kossuth for centuries was Myrkul's.... *Velsharoon & red wizards from Halruaa - this is without doubt where the actual red wizards came from. There's enough lore that links the two. However, if they really only brought the name and the vast number of members came from elsewhere is debatable (this would seem the case, since the ruling red wizards are Mulan, not of Netherese descent). *"The Black Flame" - this is a cabal of wizards in Unther who are "either destroyed or lost in travels to other planes". Their spells are documented as later forming much of the arsenal of the red wizards. This group was around almost 600 years before the rise of the reds, so whether they were directly involved is debatable... but not beyond belief. *Nezram's Progeny - Nezram's tower was destroyed in 681 DR. He and his children were Mulhorandi wizards. True Resurrection cast by a 24th level caster could have theoretically brought back the most powerful of these children. I don't know enough about him to know if these children would have turned to the aid of the oppressed wizards of the Priador. *Sorceror Clymph - someone who used demons to build a tower in the Great Dale in 888 DR. I can see him allying with the red wizards in exchange for magical knowledge. He died in his tower at the hands of fiends he summoned. *The Rotting War - just 20 years prior to 922 DR in Chondath necromantic magic decimates the countryside. I know Talona was involved. Not much else. I know there's a short story in realms of war, but it didn't say too much.